Marginal Notes
by Regenbogenschnecke
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG Wenn du 18 bist und nichts so ist, wie es einmal hätte sein sollen, ist es manchmal schwer, die richtigen Leute wissen zu lassen, was du denkst. Glücklicherweise besitzt Draco Malfoy eine Schreibefeder. (HP/DM)


Hier ist mal wieder eine kleine Geschichte, die ich übersetzt habe. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.

Das Original ist von Blame Brampton, die mir freundlicherweise erlaubt hat, ihre Geschichte ins Deutsche zu ertragen. Das Original in englisch könnt ihr hier lesen:  s/6512988/1/Marginal-Notes

Viel Spaß!

 **Marginal Notes**

Autor: Blame Brampton

Übersetzer: Regenbogenschnecke

 _Kopf hoch, du hast immer noch schönes Haar._

Es war, dachte Draco, eine lächerliche Notiz. Er hätte vermutet, sie sei von Pansy, abgesehen davon, dass sie irgendwo glamouröses herumreiste und er zurück in dieser ramponierten Entschuldigung einer Schule war, weil seine Mutter dachte, dass es angemessen sei, eine Qualifikation zu erlangen, nun, da Speichellecker des Bösen nicht länger ein zulässiger Karriereweg war.

Er pflückte die Notiz von ihrer Reißzwecke an seiner Tür und schlenderte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war ruhig an diesem Abend, das Feuer brannte herunter und nur wenige Schüler waren zurückgeblieben und unterhielten sich in dem sanften grünen Licht des Sees. Die zwei, nach denen Draco Ausschau hielt, waren jedoch da.

„Greengrass?"

Daphne und ihre Schwester sahen beide auf. Er hielt die Notiz hoch und winkte ihnen damit zu. „Danke dafür. Ich vermute, es war eine von euch beiden."

Die Mädchen lächtelten, aber zuckten die Schultern. „Ich nicht", sagte Daphne.

„Keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst", fügte ihre Schwester hinzu, „aber wenn du Lust auf ein Spiel Explodierendes Maumau oder Snakes & Dungeons hast, wir spielen noch."

Draco glaubte ihnen nicht, aber lächelte, setzte sich zu ihnen und forderte sie auf, die Karten auszuteilen. Astoria mischte die Karten mit einem freundlichen Grinsen und Daphne reichte ihm ein Glas Butterbier. Zum ersten Mal seit Draco zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen war, entspannte er sich.

8888888888888888888

 _Du solltest in Askaban sein, mit deinem Vater._

Draco zerknüllte das Pergament, warf es in die Luft und entzündete es mit einem schnellen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs. Er war seit Schulbeginn ziemlich gut in Verbrenn-Sprüchen geworden, sogar Professor Flitwick hatte ihn gelobt. Mit mehreren solcher Notizen, die es in der Woche in seine Taschen schafften, hatte er viel üben können.

Er sah auf. Daphne kam den Korridor herunter auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn mitleidig an. „Hassbriefe?", fragte sie, als sie näher kam.

„Irgendein Schreibwarenhändler in Hogsmeade macht ein Vermögen", erwiderte Draco mit erzwungener Fröhlichkeit.

„Wirklich, du bist ein Märtyrer für die Nöte des kleinen Unternehmers", sagte Daphne und nickte ernst.

Es funktionierte, Draco lachte. Er lachte immer noch, als sie um die Ecke bogen und Potter und seinen Gefolgsleuten begegneten. _Gefolgsleute_ , dachte Draco, von: jemandem folgen; in diesem Fall sehr zutreffend. Potter hatte seinen Schritt beschleunigt, um seinen Abstand von der Horde mit ihrer Kakophonie von „Wie geht es dir, Harry?", „Du siehst gut aus!", „Kann ich dein Autogramm kriegen?" und „Ich liebe dich, Harry" zu bewahren.

„Schau mal, Daphne", Draco dehnte seine Worte affektiert, „Die Darstellung einer Entführung! Lauf, Potter, lauf!"

Potter war mittlerweile auf seiner Höhe angekommen und Draco hörte eine Schnauben, als er vorbei lief. Ob es aus Belustigung oder aus Verachtung war, konnte er nicht sagen. Aber mehrere der Gefolgsleute hielten an, um Draco zu sagen, was sie von ihm hielten.

Er wusste es schon, sie hatten es ihm in den letzten drei Wochen regelmäßig mitgeteilt. Dieses Mal beschränkten sich die Mädchen auf Beschwerden über seine schlechten Manieren, was er gut ertrug, sie hatten Recht, während zwei kleine Jungen weiter hinten begannen, gegen seine Politik zu hetzen – wieder, nicht ungerechtfertigt. Dann fing einer an, über seine Mutter zu reden.

Draco trat einen Schritt vor.

Sein Möchtegern-Opfer wurde an einem Ohr zurückgezogen.

„Was sind die Regeln bezüglich Narzissa Malfoy, Spriggins?"

Der Junge murmelte etwas Entschuldigendes.

„Ich kann dich nicht hören."

„Narzissa Malfoy ist eine mutige Frau die Harry Potter gerettet hat", rezitierte Spriggins.

„Das ist korrekt. Jetzt weg mit dir."

Spriggins und seine Freunde flohen.

„Granger", grüßte Draco die Ohrenkneiferin.

„Malfoy. Hast du Harry gesehen?"

„Er ist da lang", Draco zeigte über seine Schulter. „Wurde von Horden verfolgt."

„Danke", sagte Granger und trottete in die gezeigte Richtung.

Draco und Daphne sahen zu, wie sie wegging. „War das merkwürdig?", fragte Daphne. „Es hat einen Punkt erreicht, an dem ich das nicht mehr mit Bestimmtheit sagen kann."

„Ich bin schon ewig an diesem Punkt. Komm, wir kommen zu spät zu Arithmantik."

Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig noch bei ihren Tischen an. Aber Professor Vektor hatte eine Diskussion über vierstellige Primzahlen und ihre Beziehung zu Zeitreisemagie begonnen, als Granger durch die Tür schlich.

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor", sagte Vektor ruhig, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Lektion zuwandte.

Granger schien nicht verärgert zu sein. Wenn überhaupt, wirkte sie belustigt von den Vorstellung, dass Punkte noch etwas bedeuteten. Es war diese Belustigung, die Draco dazu anspornte, etwas zu sagen, zumindest redete er sich das ein.

„Professor?"

Professor Vektor stoppte in ihrer Aufzählung von Zahlen. „Ja, Malfoy?"

„Professor, Granger wurde unausweichlich durch ihre Vertrauensschülerpflichten aufgehalten. Da war eine Menschenmenge, die Potter belästigte und sie wurde gebraucht, um ihn zu retten."

„Ich verstehe. Und es waren keine anderen Vertrauensschüler verfügbar, die hätten assistieren können?"

„Nur ich, Professor, und ich bin wohl kaum in der besten Position, um mit Gryffindors zu verhandeln."

Vektor blinzelte ihn an, als ob sie seine Aussage abwog. „Nun gut. Miss Granger, Sie hätten das bei ihrer Ankunft erwähnen sollen. Keine Punkte von Gryffindor, fünf Punkte für Slytherin für Fairplay."

Draco wartete, bis Vektor sich umdrehte und mit ihrem Zauberstab komplexe, sich kreuzende Reihen von Primzahlen in die Luft schrieb, bevor er zu Granger blickte. Sie sah ihn mit leichter Neugier an und sah nicht weg, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Stattdessen deutete sie eine kleine dankbare Verbeugung an. Draco spiegelte die Geste und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Notizen zu.

Er fiel am Ende der Stunde zurück und Daphne tat dies auch. Als der Raum schließlich leer war, kam sie und setzte sich auf die Ecke seines Tischs, während er seine Bücher sortierte. „Ich bin überzeugt, dass du einen hinterlistigen Plan in Arbeit hast", sagte sie und reichte ihm seine Feder. „Ist es einer, über den du mich aufklären kannst?"

„Ich habe nur...", Draco hielt inne und seine Augen weiteten sich. Als er fortfuhr, kamen seine Worte schneller. „Greengrass, du könntest ein Genie sein. Du kennst meine Familie schon dein ganzes Leben, sage mir, vor wem hast du mehr Angst, vor meinem Vater oder meiner Mutter?"

„Deiner Mutter", sagte Daphne ohne zu zögern.

„Genau", Draco lächelte breit. „Meine Mutter, heilig gesprochen und gefeiert und willkommen in den besten Kreisen, dank Potters lauten Lobpreisungen ihrer Voldemort-trotzenden Taten. Während der arme alter Vater zum zweiten Mal in zwei Jahren zurück in Askaban ist."

„Für drei Monate, die bald enden", wies Daphne ihn der Gerechtigkeit halber hin.

„Ich habe Jahre damit verbracht, ihn nachzuahmen. Versucht, Macht auszuüben, wie er es mich gelehrt hat und es kommt mir in den Sinn, dass ich die ganze Zeit ein kompletter Idiot gewesen bin."

Daphne blinzelte. „Du hast mich verloren."

„Ich bin heutzutage sehr schlecht darin, Leute einzuschüchtern", sagte Draco, „tatsächlich glaube ich, dass der einzige Grund, warum ich jemals erfolgreich darin war, war, dass meine beiden besten Freunde Kolosse waren und mein Vater den Ruf hatte, Unverzeihliche anzuwenden. Also..."

Ein Lächeln kroch langsam über Daphnes Gesicht. „Also sollten wir die Leute daran erinnern, dass du der Sohn deiner Mutter bist."

„Gott, nein, liebe Daphne. Ich kann mit meinem Ruf nicht auf sie angewiesen sein. Abgesehen davon sprechen Taten lauter als Worte."

Daphne begann zu lachen. „Bei Merlins Hosen, du wirst versuchen, deinen Liebreiz einzusetzen."

„Werde ich."

„Das ist geradezu böswillig in diesem Klima."

„Ich weiß."

Daphne tätschelte Dracos Schulter. „Ich war besorgt um dich", gab sie zu.

„Ich auch", gab Draco zu, „aber ich sehe Spaß am Horizont aufsteigen. Schließlich sind wir nur einmal jung."

Er schwang sich seine Tasche über die Schulter, legte den anderen Arm um Daphnes Taille und drückte sie. „Ich werde Frieden und Liebe in die gesamte Schule bringen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, ihre entsetzen Gesichtsausdrücke zu sehen, wenn sie erkennen, dass ich es war. Ich glaube, ich fange mit Granger an. Wenn ich sie genug verwirre, kann ich sie in Zaubertränke besiegen."

8888888888888888888

 _Weasley braucht deine Zeit. Du musst ihn nicht reparieren, nur für ihn da sein._

Hermione starrte die Notiz an. Sie wurde irgendwann in der Zeitspanne zwischen dem Ende von Arithmantik und dem Beginn von Zauberkünste in ihre Tasche gesteckt, aber da sie den großen Teil der Freistunde in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte, grenzte dies das Feld nicht sonderlich ein.

Sie sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Ginny hätte Ron nie als „Weasley" bezeichnet, Seamus hätte niemals einen so fürsorglichen Gedanken und Harry hätte einfach etwas gesagt. Genau so Luna, Neville und Dean, obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass irgendjemand anderes den Kopf frei geng hatte, um so etwas zu bemerken.

Die Notiz war in schwarzer Standarttinte auf mittelschweres Pergament geschrieben, das mehr als gewöhnlich kostete, aber nicht genug, um auffällig zu sein. Die Handschrift war sauber, aber nicht charakteristisch und es gab keine Erkennungszeichen. Sie konnte mit relativ einfachen Zaubersprüchen Identifikationsspuren vom Pergament lösen, aber dann musste sie sie mit jedem in der Schule vergleichen, um eine Übereinstimmung zu finden.

Sie konnte außerdem, bemerkte sie, den Rat einfach annehmen – es war ein guter.

„Ist Ron oben?", fragte sie Harry.

„Ja, ich habe ihn mit _Quidditch Monthly_ allein gelassen."

„Gut. Okay, gut, Ich werde..."

„Nach oben gehen und nach ihm sehen?", beendete Harry den Satz für sie.

„Ja, genau."

„Und du möchtest, dass ich Dean und Seamus eine Weile ablenke, sagen wir, ein paar Stunden."

„Was? Nein!" Hermione war sich bewusst, dass die Röte, die in ihre Wangen stieg, sie verriet.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck blieb völlig neutral. „Weil du ernste Gespräche mit ihm führen willst, weil er immer noch so traurig wegen des Verlusts von Fred ist."

„Ja! Ja, das ist es genau. Ja. Danke."

„Kein Problem."

„Und Neville?"

„Weg mit Padma für den Abend, ich erwarte ihn in den frühen Morgenstunden zurück."

„Du bist ein guter Freund, Harry."

Er tätschelte ihren Arm, als sie an ihm vorbei ging und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Als sie die Treppe hinaufstapfte musste sie lächeln – so viele Jahre hatte sie versucht, Harry Potter davon zu überzeugen, zu lesen. Nun wandte er sich dem Lesen zu, um eine Ruhepause davon zu haben, mit den Leuten zu reden. Sie hoffte, dass er das Reden mit Leuten nicht allzu sehr vermied, vielleicht sollte sie... da war der Schlafraum der ältesten Jungen.

Sie klopfte sanft an die Tür. „Ron? Ich bin es..."

8888888888888888888

„Morgen, Malfoy, pass auf, Harrys Fanclub ist um die Ecke."

„Weasley", erwiderte Draco mit einem Nicken, das als leichter Dank interpretiert werden konnte.

„Er sah vergnügt aus", sagte Daphne.

„Sah er", sagte Draco und wandte sich in die andere Richtung. Er trat beiseite, um eine schnell laufende Schülerin vorbei zu lassen, „Morgen, Granger", rief er ihr nach.

Sie hielt an, lächelte und sang eine Antwort von „Guten Morgen, Malfoy!", bevor sie Weasley nachlief.

Draco sah, wie sie ihn einholte, die beiden die Hände verschränkten und ihre Richtung zu den Gärten wechselten.

„Sie sieht vergnügter aus", sagte Astoria ruhig aber spitz.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst", sagte Draco mit einem Lächeln.

„Hast du deine Wohlwollenskampagne angefangen, ohne uns etwas davon zu sagen?" Daphnes Ton war leicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Tut mir Leid. Es war eine spontane Entscheidung."

„Das ist sehr gedankenlos. Astoria hat Bingo-Karten gemacht und alles."

Draco hob gespannt beide Augenbrauen.

„Willst du eine sehen?", fragte Astoria. Sie vermutete seine Antwort und zog einen Bogen Pergament aus ihrer Tasche.

Draco las über das Raster an Kästchen. In der Mitte waren die wahrscheinlicheren Vorkommnisse: _Nachsitzen bis März_ , _Langgezogene Ohren_ , _Stupor von Longbottom_ ; aber in den äußeren Linien standen ein paar heitere Voraussagen wie _Hufflepuff-Freundin_ und _Sichert sich eine nachrangige Stelle im Ministerium, bevor er die Schule verlässt_.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Politik eine gute Idee für mich ist", sagte Draco.

Daphne griff sich die Liste und überreichte sie ihrer Schwester. „Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass es das nicht ist. Komm, Zaubertränke. Und du hast Zauberkünste, Astoria. Geh schon!"

Professor Slughorn war ein bisschen zu spät zu der Stunde, was Draco reichlich Zeit gab, sich im Raum umzusehen. Er und Daphne hatten sich die hinteren Tische geschnappt, sobald das Schuljahr begann, mit der Begründung, dass sie dann in der weitaus günstigsten Position sein würden, zu beobachten, ohne beobachtet zu werden.

Ron Weasley hatte sich an einem mittleren Tisch positioniert, mit Harry Potter auf einer Seite von ihm und Hermione Granger auf der anderen. Er versuchte, nicht zu sehr nur in eine Richtung zu sehen und manchmal gelang es ihm. In den Reihen genau vor und hinter ihnen waren andere Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee und formten eine inoffizielle Schutzbarriere zwischen Potter und den jüngeren Siebtklässlern, von denen viele ganz offensichtlich lieber etwas näher gewesen wären.

„Es ist widerwärtig", murmelte Daphne.

„Es ist natürlich", sagte Draco der Gerechtigkeit halber. „Er hat ihre Leben gerettet."

Daphne griff in ihre Tasche und zog ein Pergament hervor, auf dem sie feinsäuberlich _Macht Draco zum Spaßverderber_ durchstrich.

In diesem Augenblick betrat Slughorn den Raum, leicht gehetzt und über seine Schulter in den Korridor blickend. „Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren", sagte er schnell, „Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Verspätung. Nehmen Sie bitte ihre Bücher heraus, wir beginnen auf Seite 87, mit einem Elixier zur Verminderung von Melancholie. Wie Sie ohne Zweifel wissen, folgt das auf die Stunde von gestern, in der..."

Draco wandte seine Gedanken der Unterrichtsstunde zu, aber zwackte sich genug ab, um seinen Lehrer zu beobachten. Slughorn blieb mürrisch, seufzte sogar hörbar, als Potter seine Nieswurzblätter hackte, anstatt sie zu zerdrücken. Dracos eigener Zaubertrank war gut gefertigt, sogar für seine Ansprüche und er nahm sich ein paar Minuten, um Daphne mit ihrem zu helfen. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin machten den Aufwand am Ende wett, mit Granger, die es schaffte, fünf für Gryffindor zu ergattern, obwohl sie die ganze Stunde über ihren Fuß gegen Weasleys presse.

„Ich danke euch allen, achtbare Leistungen von allen. Bitte lest über eure Notizen, um zu erkennen, was ihr falsch gemacht habt, ich werde heute nachmittag zwischen vier und sechs Uhr in meinem Büro sein, falls jemand ein Beratungsgespräch benötigt." Slughorn schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Tür sprang auf. Er wies die Schüler mit einer Geste an, zu gehen und runzelte dann leicht die Stirn, als Draco sich auf den Weg nach vorne machte.

„Professor", sagte Draco, „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht Hilfe benötigen, den Klassenraum aufzuräumen."

„Was war das?" Slughorn sah ihn über seinen Schnurrbart hinweg an. „Sie wissen, dass keine weiteren Punkte zu holen sind."

„Nein, Professor, das ist in Ordnung. Es ist nur, dass Sie etwas verdrießlich wirkten und ich dachte, dass ich helfen könnte."

Slughorn sah ihn kühl an. Draco sah ausdruckslos zurück.

„In Ordnung, ja, danke, das wäre sehr hilfreich."

Es war einfache Arbeit, die ganzen Zutaten dorthin zurück zu schaffen, wo sie hingehörten und sicherzustellen, dass die Kessel sauber waren. Draco achtete darauf, ruhig zu arbeiten und wurde belohnt, als Slughorn Professor Sprout hineinwinkte und ihr sagte, sie solle Malfoy ignorieren.

„Ich habe dir etwas Baldrian mitgebracht", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, „damit du besser schlafen kannst."

„Du bist eine gute Frau, Pomona", antwortete er, „Ich kann nicht aufhören, sein Gesicht zu sehen, so verzweifelt. Ich war so bereit, schlecht von ihm zu denken, während er die ganze Zeit auf unserer Seite kämpfte."

„Niemand von uns wusste es, er wollte das so. Er war mutig, Horace, bis zum Ende. Nimm es dir nicht übel, es beweist nur, dass er seinen Part bis zum Äußersten gespielt hat."

„Ich kannte ihn jahrelang. Ich hätte sehen müssen, dass er Dumbledores Mann war. Ich hätte..."

Sie senkten ihre Stimmen noch weiter, aber Draco hatte genug gehört.

Professor Sprout blieb nicht lang, aber sie lenkte Slughorn lang genug ab, dass Draco eine Nachricht kritzeln und das Pergament falten konnte. Er wollte sie gerade in Slughorns Schreibtisch schieben, als er ein leises Hüsteln hinter sich hörte.

„Das werde ich nehmen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Mr Malfoy."

Überrumpelt hielt Draco ihm das Pergament hin.

Slughorn las es schnell, dann sah er zu Draco auf. „Ein Portrait im Büro des Schulleiters? Verdammt gute Idee. Und Harry ist bemüht, benötigt aber mehr Stimmen im Rat, sagst du. Immer dabei, unserem Mr Potter zu helfen, besonders, nach allem, durch was er durch ist."

Draco lächelte, als Slughorn ihm freundlich die Schulter tätschelte.

„Ich habe Sie möglicherweise auch falsch beurteilt, mein Junge. Das ist sehr rücksichtsvoll. Alles. Scheint so, als wären wir alle erwachsen geworden und hätten uns ein bisschen geändert, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, Professor."

Als Draco es zurück in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum schaffte, malten Astoria und Daphne sorgfältig ihre _Wird ein Streber_ -Kästchen aus.

„Ich muss euch wissen lassen, dass ich große Schritte in Sachen Diplomatie gemacht habe", sagte Draco ihnen und ließ sich auf ein nahes Sofa fallen.

„Das ist wohl der Grund dafür, dass du einen „Schock mich"-Zettel auf deinem Rücken hast", beobachtete Astoria trocken.

Draco zog das beleidigende Beweisstück ab. „Verdammte Drittklässler, sie schwärmen durch die Korridore wie Heuschrecken und du kommst ohne Berührungen nicht an ihnen vorbei."

„Lass dich nicht davon ärgern", sagte Daphne, „Da ist eine weitere Notiz an deiner Schlafsaaltür und sie ist viel netter."

„Das ist nicht nötig", sagte Draco lächelnd, als er aufstand, um nachzusehen.

 _Lass dich nicht von ihnen unterkriegen. Du bist treu und du kümmerst dich und das ist, was zählt._

Er nahm den Zettel zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Viel weniger gestört als der letzte, meine Damen. Danke. Ich kümmere mich tatsächlich, um euch beide, ihr seid durchaus angemessene Freunde und ich bin froh, dass wir die Chance bekommen haben, uns näher kennen zu lernen."

„Die ist nicht von uns", sagte Astoria und packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe, um das _Wird leicht verstörend_ -Kästchen von ihrem Raster zu streichen, obwohl Daphne ihr sagte, es nicht zu tun.

„Natürlich nicht. Beliebige Leute haben es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, mir anonyme Nachrichten des Wohlwollens zu hinterlassen."

„Sie war nicht da, als wir zu Zaubertränke gegangen sind", sagte Daphne, „Ich habe auf Astoria gewartet, dass sie aus Zauberkünste kam bevor wir nach unten kamen und sie war da, als wir hier rein gingen."

„Wie kann ich nur solch unschuldigen Gesichtern misstrauen? Gut, was habt ihr für den Morgentee geplant? Explodierendes Maumau?"

„Vergiss den Spaß. Was hast du als nächsten Schritt in deiner Kampagne geplant?", antwortete Daphne.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, Neville Longbottom aufzuheitern", grübelte Draco.

Beide Greengrasse lachten.

„Neville Kommt-jeden-Tag-erst-um-zwei-Uhr-nachts-ins-Bett Longbottom?", fragte Astoria.

„Der gleiche Neville, über den Gerüchte besagen, dass er mit Padma Patil, Romilda Vane und Luna Lovegood ausgeht?", fragte Daphne, „Mit dem vollen Einverständnis von jedem der Genannten, wenn der Gerüchteküche zu glauben ist."

„Schon aufgeheitert?"

„Schon aufgeheitert."

„Gut. Na ja. Jemand ernsteres. Dann Dennis Creevey."

Daphne und Astoria tauschten Blicke.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Daphne, „Er hat dich nie wirklich gemocht."

„Er betet Harry Potter an, mit dem du dich jahrelang gezankt hast und er liebte seinen großen Bruder, der von Leuten getötet wurde, die nicht unbedingt keine Verbindung zu dir hatten", fügte Astoria hinzu, jede Subtilität scheuend.

„Wahr in beiderlei Hinsicht", gab Draco zu, „Es wird eine Herausforderung sein. Ich ziele auf eure _Bewirkt ein kleinen Wunder_ -Kästchen ab."

„Viel Glück", sagte Daphne.

„Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass du mit _Muss die Nase repariert bekommen_ endest, aber viel Glück", fügte Astoria hinzu.

„Danke. Ich muss mir eure Fotoalben leihen."

8888888888888888888

Dennis Creevey verbrachte das Mittagessen gerne allein. Das war einfacher, als mit den mitleidigen Blicken an seinem Haustisch umzugehen. Die Schulelfen hatten es sich angewöhnt, ihm ein Tablett in den Innenhof zu bringen, wo er sich an den Reparaturarbeiten am Schloss, die immer noch stattfanden, oder an den über ihm fliegenden Vögeln erfreuen konnte.

Der einzige Nachteil war, dass es schwer war, sogar ein schwer verdauliches Mittagessen aus Koteletts und Bratkartoffeln mit darauf folgendem Streuselkuchen mit Sahne in die Länge zu ziehen, wenn es niemanden gab, mit dem man während dessen sprechen konnte.

Wie es seine Gewohnheit worden war, griff Dennis in seine Schultasche und bereitete sich darauf vor, sich um die Hausaufgaben vom Morgen zu kümmern. Da war ein neues Buch. Verwirrt zog er es heraus und begann, durch die Seiten zu blättern. Da war Colin. Auf jeder Seite. Winkend, lächelnd, manchmal mit seinem Arm um einen anderen Schüler – auf mehreren Harry Potter, Dennis selbst auf ein paar mehr. Unter den Fotos waren Anmerkungen: _Von Anthony Goldstein auf einem DA-Treffen im Februar 1996 aufgenommen; Aus dem Album von Hannah Abott; Von Luna Lovegood in Hogsmeade geschossen_ – auf dem letzten spielte Colin gerade einen Nargel.

Als Professor McGonagall kam, um zu sehen, was ihn davon abhielt, zu Geschichte der Magie zu gehen, fand sie ihn sowohl in Tränen aufgelöst, als auch lächelnd.

Dennis hielt das Buch zu ihr hoch. „Was glauben Sie, wer so etwas getan haben könnte?"

Sie blätterte durch die Seiten. „Jeder von ihnen. Jeder von ihnen muss erlaubt haben, dass ihre Fotografien kopiert und zusammengefügt wurden. Hast du diese schon einmal gesehen?"

„Ein paar. Nicht viele. Ich hatte nur wenige Fotos von Colin, er war immer hinter der Kamera, nie davor."

McGonagall gab ihm das Buch zurück und hielt seine Hand eine Weile fest, bevor sie das Buch hineinlegte. „Es ist ein wundervolles Geschenk, Dennis. Sie sollten es zu Schätzen wissen."

„Tue ich." Er holte tief Luft. „Es gab keine Nachricht. Nichts. Sollte ich herausfinden, wer das alles organisiert hat?"

„Glauben Sie, derjenige will, dass Sie es tun?"

„Nein."

„Ich glaube, derjenige wollte nur, dass Sie darin etwas Trost finden."

„Ich auch."

„Und haben Sie das?"

„Ja."

Ungesehen von den beiden trat Draco Malfoy in die Schule zurück. Sein Plan war nicht vollkommen aufgegangen – nach vier Tagen ziemlich aufwändiger Arbeit, das Album aus meist illegal kopierten Bilden zusammen zu stellen und einem Morgen, den er damit verbracht hatte, auf eine unbeaufsichtigte Tasche zu warten, hatte er eigentlich geplant, mit Creevey zu reden und so eine neue Freundschaft zu knüpfen. Aber trotzdem vermutete er, dass die verfrühte Einmischung der Schulleiterin vielleicht der besser Ausgang des Ganzen war, weil Dennis... getröstet aussah. Er eilte zurück in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, bevor eine der Greengrasse ihn entdecken und das Kästchen für _Wird komplett weich_ ausfüllen konnte.

8888888888888888888

 _Du solltest zertreten werden, wie die Schlange, die du bist._

Draco warf die Notiz in die Luft und entzündete sie. Wenigstens waren sie meistens in unterschiedlichen Handschriften, dachte er. Es war beruhigender, allgemein verachtet zu werden, als das Hassobjekt der Besessenheit einer einzelnen Person zu sein.

Er sah auf. Potter runzelte die Stirn am anderen Ende des Korridors. Draco hob eine Augenbraue mit nur einer Spur an Hochnäsigkeit und Potter tat so, als ob er eine Notiz in die Höhe werfe und sie in Brand steckte, dann endete er mit einem gewandten fragenden Schulterzucken. Draco machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung – es war nichts – dann deutete er eindringlicher, als ein Batallion Erstklässler Harry erblickte und begann, in seine Richtung zu marschieren. Potter sah sich über die Schulter, um die Bedrohung zu bestätigen, hob schnell seine Daumen in Richtung Draco und floh.

Die längste Konversation die sie je ohne Beleidigungen geführt hatten, bemerkte Draco. Und komplett in Pantomime ausgeführt.

„Draco!"

Es war Astoria Greengrass, also wartete er auf sie.

„Hast du heute schon etwas gemacht? Daphne sagt, sie konnte _Hängt während des Frühstücks mit einem DA-Mitglied ab_ ausfüllen, aber ich habe näher gestanden und du und Weasley habt nur über Quidditch diskutiert, also zählt das nicht."

Draco machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Unterricht und Astoria folgte. „Haben wir, also nein, tut es nicht. Du hast schon recht. Ist einer von euch schon kurz davor zu gewinnen?"

„Oh, es ist beinahe unmöglich, zu gewinnen", sagte Astoria vergnügt. „Ich habe ganz viele Kästchen wie _Wird von einem Troll gefressen_ und _Brennt mit einem Meermann durch_ auf meinem Raster herumlungern."

„Meer _mann_? Ich dachte ich sollte mit einem Hufflepuffmädchen weglaufen."

„Ich mag es, mich von mehreren Seiten abzusichern."

„Sehr subtil, kleine Greengrass."

„Also, wem willst du heute Licht und Freude bringen? Ich frage nur, weil ich mir gute Plätze sichern möchte."

„Ich habe an Justin Finch-Fletchley gedacht."

„Das Schlamm- eh, ich meine Mug-... der Hufflepuffjunge mit alternativem familiären Hintergrund?"

„Es gibt mehr als einen", wies Draco sie hin.

„Ja, aber er ist der heiße."

„Da muss ich mich auf dein Wort verlassen. Ja, der. Ich habe nur an Schlangen gedacht, was mich dazu brachte an ihn zu denken. Und ich habe bemerkt, dass er seit Schuljahresbeginn ziemlich still ist."

„Du verbindest Schlangen mit Justin Finch-Fletchley? Das Mermann-Kästchen fängt an vielversprechender auszusehen."

„Psch, Kind. Ich habe ihn einmal vor ungefähr siebzig Jahren im Duellierclub mit einer erschreckt."

„Weißt du, du bist auch nicht altehrwürdiger als Daphne, und sie ist grade mal zwei Jahre älter als ich."

„Das tut alles nichts zur Sache. Der Punkt ist, dass Finch-Fletchley erhebliche Chancen darauf hat, einflussreich in der Zaubererwelt zu werden und seine Eltern sind offensichtlich sehr wichtig in der Mugglewelt. Also sollte ich ganz offensichtlich ein Teil der neuen Weltordnung werden und beginnen, mit ihm Umgang zu pflegen."

„Es wird Spaß machen, da zuzusehen", sagte Astoria mit einem Grinsen.

„Du wirst in Verwandlung sein. Ich plane, meinen Zug in Geschichte der Magie vorzunehmen."

„Ich hätte mehr _Macht Draco zum Spaßverderber_ -Kästchen zeichnen sollen", seufzte Astoria, aber zwinkerte unmittelbar danach. „Erzähl mir was passiert, besonders wenn er dich verhext."

„Du wirst meine erste Anlaufstelle sein, vor allem, wenn ich am Ende irgendwas Unangenehmes erbrechen muss."

Draco hatte den größten Teil seines Weges zu Professor Binns' Klassenraum zurückgelegt, als er seinen Namen hörte. Da ihm das Glück hold war, stand er gerade zu dem Zeitpunkt vor einem Lagerraum und er schlich hinein, um zuzuhören.

„Aber es ist Malfoy, du hasst ihn." Es war Weasleymädchen.

„Wir haben nur über Quidditch geredet." Ihr Bruder.

„Aber wir sprechen nie mit ihm. Wir hassen ihn", beharrte sie.

„Ich weiß, aber all das scheint inzwischen etwas sinnlos, weißt du", sagte er.

„Sinnlos? Fred ist _tot_."

„Ja, Gin, ich weiß, ich war da."

„Das war Malfoy auch."

„Er hat nicht gekämpft."

„Er hat auch nicht Voldemort _be_ kämpft. Er ist weggerannt."

„Ja, nun, das war möglicherweise zu dem Zeitpunkt das vernünftigste, was er hätte tun können..."

Die Stimmen waren jetzt zu weit entfernt, um sie zu hören, was es Draco möglich machte, die zweite Person in seinem Lagerraum atmen zu hören.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, drehte sich vorsichtig um und murmelte „ _Lumos_ ".

In der hinteren Ecke stand ein verlegener Harry Potter.

„Malfoy", sagte Potter.

„Potter", erwiderte Draco. „Bist du schließlich doch noch durchgedreht?"

„Ich verstecke mich vor Viertklässlerinnen, die mich am Wochenende nach Hogsmeade ausführen möchten", gab Potter mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu.

„Erst Er-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, jetzt hormonelle Teenagerinnen. Dein Leben ist ein Drama nach dem anderen. Kann deine Freundin sie nicht vertreiben?"

Potter murmelte etwas im Sinne von „nur gute Freunde" und „getrennte Wege". „Was sie grade gesagt hat...", fügte er hinzu, „Wir hassen dich nicht alle."

„Doch, tut ihr."

„Nein. Sie tut es wahrscheinlich und ich habe es getan, aber ich glaube dieses Jahr hat mir viel über Hass beigebracht und wie dumm er ist. Deine Mutter war bereit zu sterben, um dich zu retten – wir sind nicht so verschieden."

Und Draco hätte etwas zu ihm gesagt, als Potter an ihm vorbeigriff, um die Tür zu öffnen und zum Unterricht zu eilen, aber er war zu überrascht, um zu sprechen.

8888888888888888888

Der Unterricht war mehr als halb vorbei, als Draco seine Chance erblickte, auf der Justin-Front zu handeln. Binns hatte sich langatmig über die Koboldaufstände von 1929 und deren Bedeutung für die globale Zaubererwirtschaft ausgelassen.

„Professor?", sagte Draco laut. „Professor?", wiederholte er vehementer, als er ignoriert wurde.

Binns brach stotternd ab. „Sind Sie das, Granger?"

„Nein, Professor, ich bin es, Malfoy."

Binns glotzte durch ihn hindurch. „Malfoy? Was wollen Sie?"

„Professor, was passierte in der Mugglewirtschaft?"

„Die was?"

„Die Mugglewirtschaft. Wenn die Zaubererwirtschaft zusammenbrach, beeinflusste das die der Muggle?"

Binns starrte ihn an. Nach einer Minute brummte er. Dann druckste er. Dann schnalzte er missbilligend. „Das hier ist Geschichte der Magie, Mr Malfoy, nicht Geschichte der Muggles. Sie können nach dem Unterricht in die Bibliothek gehen."

Draco machte das nichts aus. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Justin sah sich mit unverhohlenem Interesse nach ihm um.

Binns hatte gerade begonnen, das Leben aus der Aurorenantwort auf die Gringottsbarrikade zu saugen, als Justins Notiz sanft auf Dracos Tisch landete. Draco faltete die sauber gefaltete Eule auseinander und las:

 _Wenn du ernsthaft interessiert bist, weiß ich die Antwort auf deine Frage._

 _Ja, bitte,_ schrieb Draco auf einem frischen Stück Pergament zurück. _Wir beide haben gleich eine Freistunde, sollen wir uns in der Bibliothek treffen?_

Er schickte die Notiz zu einem Fächer gefaltet ab.

 _Gib mir zehn Minuten, um ein Buch aus meinem Gemeinschaftsraum zu holen, und dann treffen wir uns da._ erwiderte Justin, diesmal mit einem Hippogreifen. Man konnte über den Jungen sagen, was man wollte, sein Origami war erste Klasse.

Draco und Justin tauschten ein Nicken und bis gleichs aus, als der Unterricht endete. Daphne fegte herein und schnappte sich Dracos Arm.

„Habe ich oder habe ich dich nicht gesehen, wie du vor dem Unterricht die nicht benutzte Besenkammer zusammen mit Potter verlassen hast?", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. „Ich werde Astoria hinsetzen müssen, damit sie ein komplett neues Raster erstellt!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Verlier nicht den Kopf, Daphers, das war purer Zufall. Ich habe mich vor den Weasleys versteckt und er sich vor seinem Fanclub."

„Schande. Also, Verabredung mit dem heißen Justin?"

„Termin Muggelwirtschaft in der Bibliothek zu diskutieren."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es nur ein _Macht Draco zum Spaßverderber_ -Kästchen für mich zum Durchstreichen gibt."

Draco beugte sich vor und zog das betroffene Pergament aus Daphnes Tasche. Mit einem schnellen Wedeln seines Zauberstabs veränderten sich sowohl _Brennt mit einem Meermann durch_ als auch _Wird in einer kompromittierenden Situation mit der Riesenkrake erwischt_ zu _Macht Draco zum Spaßverderber_ , mit dem Argument, dass es zumindest eine sehr geringe Chance für _Wird von einem Troll gefressen_ gab.

„Deine Schwester", sagte er und gab das Pergament zurück, „hat eine ungesunde Faszination für meine Beziehungen zu wasserbewohnenden Lebewesen."

„Sie ist ein sensibles Mädchen, sie wusste, dass sie das Thema Frettchen umgehen sollte."

„Autsch."

„Los mit dir. Sollte es sich herausstellen, dass Justin sich nach den Berührungen einer Frau sehnt, wirst du ihm von meinem Liebreiz und meiner Tugendhaftikeit berichten."

„Ich werde eine glaubhafte Fiktion bezüglich dieser Qualitäten konstruieren."

Trotzdem er aufgehalten wurde, war Draco noch vor Justin in der Bibliothek. Einen Moment lang fürchtete er, dass er einem Streich aufgesessen war, aber dann wirbelte eine Figur in Hufflepuffroben durch die Tür und schwang ein Buch.

„Es hat ein bisschen länger als gedacht gedauert, es zu finden. Ich musste das Mistding mit Accio rufen. Also. Setz dich, lass mich dich der Großen Depression vorstellen."

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später wusste Draco weit mehr über die Geschichte der Muggelwirtschaft als er geglaubt hatte oder brauchen würde. Er hatte außerdem eine Einladung zum Abendessen bei Justin zu sitzen, um ihre Diskussion über den Vorkriegs-Minniaufschwung und die Nachkriegs-knappheit weiterzuführen.

Besser noch, er wusste genau, was Justin kränkeln ließ. Wie er es angehen sollte, die Sache zu regeln, war eine grundsätzlich andere Frage, aber sicherlich keine, die seinen beträchtlichen Erfindungsgeist und seine Fähigkeiten überstieg.

Während er über den Fall grübelte, scheiterte er daran, seiner Umgebung ausreichend Beachtung zu schenken und er musste schnell einem rennenden Potter aus dem Weg weichen, nur um sich kurz darauf von feindlichen Erst- und Zweitklässlern umzingelt zu finden.

„Todesser", murmelte einer von ihnen.

„Gescheiterter Todesser", korrigierte Draco. „Fanatismus ist kein Grund für Ungenauigkeit."

„Du hast versucht Harry zu töten!", schnarrte ein anderer.

Draco war pikiert. „Das habe ich ganz sicherlich nicht. Der Dunkle Lord hätte einen Crucio auf mich gehetzt, wenn ich das versucht hätte. Wie es zur Genüge festgestellt wurde, bin ich ein absoluter Versager, wenn es ums Leutetöten geht. Wieder seid ihr falsch informiert. Bringen sie den jungen Leuten heutzutage gar nichts mehr bei?"

„Wir sind gut genug informiert", belehrte ihn ein Hufflepuffmädchen, das ihm gerade mal zur Brust reichte. „Wir wissen, dass du sich geweigert hast, mit Harry in der Schlacht von Hogwarts zu kämpfen."

„Weil ich aus Versehen meine Eltern hätte treffen können und euer Potter hatte meinen Zauberstab."

„Er hätte dich töten sollen, genau wie Voldemort!", knurrte sie.

„Immer mit der Ruhe", Draco schob sie mit einem sanften Stoß gegen ihre kampfeslustige Stirn zurück, „Du hast hier drei wichtige Logikfehler: erstens, Potter hat mir in der Schlacht das Leben gerettet, also wäre es lächerlich von ihm gewesen, sich umzudrehen und mir eins über die Rübe zu geben. Zweitens ist Potter die einzige Person in der ganzen Schule, die noch schlechter im Leutetöten ist als ich, er hat Ihn-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf mit einem Expelliarmus besiegt, um Merlins Willen. Drittens, warum diskutiere ich eigentlich mit einem Fötus? Geht nach draußen und jagt dem Auserwählten nach, ich habe ihn in Richtung der Kräuterkundegewächshäuser laufen sehen."

Draco wartete bis sie alle weg waren, bevor er von der Tür zu dem Badezimmer hinter ihm wegtrat. „Du kannst jetzt rauskommen", sagte er laut.

Potter streckte seinen Kopf heraus. „Alle weg?"

„Raus, um Professort Sprout zu nerven. Mit ein bisschen Glück hat sie irgendeine grässliche Aufgabe, die sie ihnen geben kann."

„Danke."

„Erzähl's n nicht weiter. Es würde meinen Ruf zerstören und Granger an meinen Motiven zweifeln lassen."

Potter lächelte. „Es tut mit Leid wegen…"

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld sondern meine. Und ich werde damit klar kommen."

„Du hast bisher auf keinen von ihnen einen Stupor gehetzt. Ich bin beeindruckt."

„Ich hatte noch nie einen Hang zu Gewalt, Potter, du solltest das wissen."

Potter rieb sich redegewandt die Nase.

„Ich war gereizt. Generell bin ich mehr dafür, sich zurückzulehnen und höhnische Kommentare zu machen."

Darüber lachte Potter. „Es tut mir trotzdem leid. Und danke nochmal, das war nett von dir."

„Dafür nicht."

Draco war schon etwas gelaufen, als er seinen Namen hörte. Er drehte sich um.

„Ich habe immer noch deinen Zauberstab", sagte Potter, „Du solltest ihn zurück bekommen."

„Du hast den Dunklen Lord damit besiegt, willst du ihn nicht behalten?"

„Es ist deiner."

„Du hast ihn offen und ehrlich gewonnen."

„Du hast gar nicht versucht zu gewinnen."

Draco schwieg erschüttert. „Woher weißt du das?", wisperte er nach einem langen Augenblick. In dem ruhigen Steingang wurde es mit Leichtigkeit weitergetragen.

„Das konnte ich sehen…"

„Nein, hör auf. Ich will nicht darüber reden. Ich muss gehen."

„Malfoy..."

Dieses Mal sah Draco nicht zurück.

8888888888888888888

 _Justin Finch-Fletchley hat den schlimmsten Befall von Schlickschlupfen, den ich je gesehen habe._

Draco pausierte, um zu überlegen, ob er noch irgendeine Art Handlungsanregung zu seiner Notiz hinzufügen sollte, aber argumentierte, dass Lovegood aus einem Grund in Ravenclaw war. Es sollte so also ausreichend sein.

Es klopfte an seiner Schlafsaaltür.

„Draco, bist du das da drin?"

„Natürlich bin ich es", sagte er und stand auf, um die Tür zu öffnen. „Wer sonst könnte es sein?"

Mit Goyle und Zabini, die von der Schule abgegangen waren und Nott, der nach Durmstrang ging, hatte er heutzutage den ganzen Schlafsaal für sich allein. Gelegentlich kam der Blutige Baron vorbei, um nach ihm zu sehen und er musste zugeben, dass das den weniger greifbaren Geistern, die der Raum beherbergte, vorzuziehen war.

„Wurdest du schon von Granger geschlagen, von McGonagal umarmt oder von einem Troll gefressen?", fragte Astoria, „Ich bin so kurz davor, eine Reihe zu vervollständigen!"

„Lass mich sehen. Nein, du hast geschummelt. Ich wurde noch nicht zum Slugclub eingeladen und habe auch noch keinen heimlichen Verehrer gefunden."

„Ich glaube schon, dass du das hast", zwitscherte Astoria und deutete auf die Tür, wo eine bekannt aussehende Notiz an ihn andressiert festgesteckt war.

„Das sind bloß du und Daphne, um mich aufzumuntern. Was ich zu schätze weiß, aber es ist wohl kaum das selbe."

„Ich weiß nicht, was es braucht, um dich zu überzeugen, dass die nicht von uns sind, aber egal, Professor Slughorn hat mich gebeten, dich zu ihm zu schicken, wenn du einen Moment Zeit hast, also solltest du zu ihm gehen. Aber lies vorher die Notiz, damit ich weiß, was drin steht!"

„Du weißt es schon."

„Nein, weiß ich nicht! Gib schon nach", rief sie händeringend seinem Rücken hinterher, aber Draco war weg, beide Notizen in seiner Robentasche.

Slughorn war in seinen Räumen, als Draco klopfte. „Malfoy, mein lieber Junge, kommen Sie rein. Kommen Sie zurecht? Wie geht es Ihrer Mutter? So ein wunderschönes Mädchen. Sie sah bemerkenswert gut aus, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, wenn man die Umstände betrachtet."

„Es geht mir gut, Professor, Mutter ist auch wohl auf. Gibt es etwas, für das Sie mich brauchen? Astoria Greengrass sagte..."

„Ja, ja, ja, natürlich. Ich hoffte, Sie hätten diesen Donnerstagabend Zeit. Ich gebe eine kleine Soiree in meinen Räumen, nichts aufwändiges, nur ein paar meiner besseren Schüler, um über einem leichten Abendessen die bekömmlichere Seite der Zaubertränke zu diskutieren."

„Das wäre entzückend." Draco umging sehr vorsichtig die Tatsache, dass er in den letzten beiden Jahren von dem inneren Kreis ausgeschlossen gewesen war.

Slughorn schien aber zu denken, dass eine Erklärung angebracht war. „Ich habe gesehen, wie schwer Sie der Verlust Ihres Freundes während des Krieges getroffen hat. Und wie ich jetzt weiß, war Ihr Vater nie der Vertraute von Ihm-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf als der er allgemein wahrgenommen wurde. Dann natürlich noch Ihre Mutter... Alles in allem habe ich verstanden, dass ich nachlässig war, nie ein näheres Interesse an Ihen gehabt zu haben und Sie von den schlechtesten Einflüssen beschützt zu haben."

„Sie hätten wohl kaum..", Draco verstummte – niemand hätte ihn wirklich beschützen können. Die Dinge waren schon in Stein gemeißelt gewesen, bevor er geboren worden war.

„Aber ich möchte Sie wissen lassen, wie stolz ich auf Sie bin, dass Sie aus der ganzen Erfahrung als besserer Mann hervorgegangen sind. Dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, mich von Mr Potters Mission bezüglich Severus' Portrait zu informieren... das war sehr aufmerksam. Das ist das Kennzeichen einen jungen Mannes, dem eine ausgezeichnete Zukunft bevorsteht, ungeachtet dessen, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist."

„Ich habe nur..."

„Wie dem auch sei, wir können diese Dinge weiter am Donnerstagabend diskutieren." Slughorn lächelte herzlich. „Punkt sieben Uhr, zwanglose Kleidung, kein Grund wegen mir Aufwand zu betreiben."

„Ich werde Sie dort sehen, Professor", versprach Draco.

Er nahm eine abschweifende Route zurück zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum, an der Bibliothek vorbei, in der er Glück hatte und Lovegood fand, die gerade über eine Geschichte des Weasleymädchens lachte. Weasley hörte bei Dracos Anblick auf zu lachen, aber schaffte es, ihn nicht feindlich anzustarren, was er als Sieg verbuchte. Ein paar Minuten Konzentration auf Ermintrude Jane Pritchards _Fundamentale Rechtsmittel bei Quidditchverletzungen_ in einer nahen Regalreihe und er hatte die perfekte Gelegenheit, die Notiz für Luna loszuwerden und wegzugehen.

Astoria wartete auf ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Hatte ich recht?", frage sie. „Kann ich meine Kästchen durchgestrichen lassen?"

„Eins davon", gab er zu.

„Was stand auf der Notiz?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen und zog die Notiz hervor. „Du bist nicht so allein, wie du glaubst", las er vor, „Nein, weil ich die Aufmerksamkeit der zwei verrücktesten Frauen dieser Schule auf mich gezogen habe."

„Wir Slytherins müssen aufeinander acht geben", erinnerte Astoria ihn, „Es gibt nur noch ein paar wenige von uns in den oberen Jahrgängen. Egal, es scheint so, als hätte ich in beiderlei Hinsicht recht."

„Astoria, ich weiß, dass... oh...", Draco sah bestürzt auf, „du versuchst nicht zu sagen, dass du oder Daphne... weil ich euch beide wirklich sehr gerne mag, nur nicht wie... du lachst."

„Ich äußere sehr leichte Belustigung."

„Also gibt es wirklich einen mysteriösen Notizenhinterlasser."

„Den gibt es wirklich. Und er ist sehr gut darin; diese hier war nicht da, als ich von Zaubertränke zurück kam und dann war sie da, als ich zwei Minuten später kam, um dich zu holen."

„Sie erschien wie durch Zauberei! Das sollte den Verdächtigenkreis eingrenzen."

„Sarkasmus ist die niederste Form von Geisteswitz, Draco."

„Ich glaube, du wirst herausfinden, dass das Witze aus Knallbonbons sind. Also. Ein mysteriöser Zusprecher. Wer könnte das für eine gute Idee halten?"

Er bemerkte Astorias Gesichtsausdruck.

„Abgesehen von mir, natürlich. Wenn es dich glücklich macht, so zu tun, als gäbe es eine andere Person, die durch das Schloss schleicht, um unsichtbar kleine Bonmots der Freude zu hinterlassen, anstatt Anerkennung für ihre Nettigkeit zu bekommen, wird es mir Freude machen, mitzuspielen."

Astoria seufzte und wechselte das Thema. „Wie läuft es mit dem Justinexperiment?"

„Exzellent. Mit ein bisschen Glück, wird Miss Lovegood ihn in gerade diesem Moment belästigen."

Astoria rang nach Luft. „Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa mit Loony verkuppelt?"

„Nicht auf die Art und Weise, an die du vielleicht denkst."

8888888888888888888

„Entschuldige bitte, macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich deine Ohren untersuche?"

Justin war gut erzogen und so antwortete er, dass es ihm nicht im Geringsten etwas ausmachen würde.

„Danke sehr", sagte Luna, „Ah, genau wie ich dachte. Eine falsche Diagnose. Du wirst wohl vor dich hin geträumt haben und ein Freund von dir hat es als Schlickschlupfe interpretiert. Das sind kleine Geschöpfe, die in deine Ohren schweben und..."

„...dein Gehirn ganz benommen werden lassen."

„Das stimmt, das ist ja ein Zufall, dass du das weißt."

8888888888888888888

„Also", sagte Justin, „Luna sagt, dass ich in den Ferien zu ihr kommen kann und durch ihre Bibliothek schauen darf. Offenbar hat sie die herausragendsten Bände über Kryptozoologie. Sie sagt, es ist ein Interesse der Familie. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf. Wenn ich etwas Vernünftiges über Dressur finde, wird Dad aufhören, mich zu einer Arbeit bei Gringotts zu drängen und ich kann mich der Erforschung von Thestralen widmen."

„Das ist fantastisch, Justin."

„Hey, Draco. Können wir uns zu euch setzen? Es ist langweilig am Slytherintisch ohne dich."

Justin stand auf und gestikulierte den beiden Neuankömmlingen gallant, sich zu setzen.

Draco stellte sie förmlich vor. „Daphne und Astoria Greengrass, das ist Justin Finch-Fletchley. Justin, diese beiden sind zwei meiner anderen Freunde, die es gar nicht erwarten konnten, dich richtig kennenzulernen."

„Aber natürlich, ich kenne Daphne bereits und ich muss zu mehreren Gelegenheiten auf ihre entzückende Schwester gestoßen sein. Es ist so nett von euch, dass ihr euch uns anschließt und dieses Treffen erst richtig rund macht..."

Draco hätte aufgestöhnt, aber er hatte keine Smalltalk-Themen mehr, also war das eigentlich sogar Barmherzigkeit.

Am Ende des Abendessens hatte Draco drei Portionen Apfelkuchen gegessen und sowohl Daphne als auch Astoria hatten Pläne, ihre _Trifft neue und interessante Leute_ -Kästchen auszufüllen.

Draco hatte auch etwas neues bemerkt. Ab und zu schaute McGonagall über die Tische und schreckte zurück. Zuerst dachte er, es wäre die Reaktion auf die ungewöhnlich hohe Anzahl an Tischwechseln – da Halloween näher rückte unterhielten sich alle über ihre Pläne. Aber dann verstand er dass sie die ganzen Lücken sah. Plätze, auf denen Schüler von der Schule genommen worden waren, damit sie nicht einen Ort wiedersehen mussten, an dem sie Terror begegnet waren. Und die schlimmeren Plätze, wo die Schüler, die sie einst besetzt hatten, nie mehr etwas lernen würden.

Sie sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. Dann deutete sie hinter Draco. Draco drehte sich um und umfasste die Hand des Syltherinerstklässlers, der gerade versuchte, eine Notiz in Dracos Schultasche zu schieben. „Ah, Sebastien", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd, „das ist unter deiner Würde."

Er öffnete den Zettel: _Dein Vater war ein Verräter und du bist es auch._

"Sehr schön mehrdeutig", sagte Draco, „aber Klarheit und Kraft fehlen föllig. Du musst deine Drohungen üben. Zu deinem Glück wirst du beim Nachsitzen viel Zeit dafür haben."

„Du kannst nicht...", beschwerte sich der kleine Junge.

Draco deutete auf sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. „Ich denke, du wirst herausfinden, dass ich kann."

„Und ein weiteres Nachsitzen dafür, den Frieden am Hufflepufftisch zu stören", schaltete sich Ernie Macmillan von drei Plätzen weiter ein.

Draco war überrascht, dass er sich breit lächeln spürte, als der junge Sebastien schmollen wegging.

Er lächelte immer noch, als er eine halbe Stunde später Harry Potter erfasste und in ein Badezimmer zog, nur Augenblicke, bevor eine Gruppe zielstrebiger Fünftklässlerinnen um die Ecke bog.

„Ernsthaft, Potter, du hast einen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang. Hast du nie darüber nachgedacht, ihn zu tragen?"

„Ich würde unsere kleinen Gespräche vermissen."

„Ha."

„Übrigens, danke."

„Dafür nicht, ich bin ebenso erpicht darauf, deinen gefräßigen Fans aus dem Weg zu gehen, wie du."

„Du hättest dich einfach selbst verstecken und mich ihnen ausliefern lassen können."

„Ja, aber das wäre wie eine armes, unschuldiges Kätzchen herumtapsen zu lassen, während ein Rudel Crups auf Jagd ist. Nicht, dass es irgendwas armes oder kätzchenhaftes an dir gibt und über das Unschuldig will ich gar nichts wissen."

„Du bist einfach weiter nett", sagte Harry betont, „ist das etwas Neues für dich?"

„Ich bin schon immer nett gewesen. Zu Leuten die ich mag."

„Also mögen wir uns jetzt?"

Bevor Draco antworten konnte, mischte sich eine geisterhafte Figur ein. „Ihr dürft nicht kämpfen. Ich warne euch, ein Zauberstab und ich rufe die Schulleiterin."

„Hallo, Myrte", sagte Draco und hörte Potter das gleiche widergeben.

„Wir kämpfen nicht", sagte Draco, „wir... diskutieren."

„Du hast dich angespannt und auf deine Lippe gebissen, ich dachte, du würdest dich auf einen Hexspruch vorbereiten."

„Nein, ich habe nachgedacht."

Myrte schielte sie beide an. „Mögt ihr euch jetzt?", fragte sie, „weil das nach all den Jahren, in denen ihr euch gegenseitig beobachtet habt, Sinn ergeben würde. Und dann die ganzen Notizzettelchen -"

„Halt den Mund, Myrte", sagten die zwei Jungen schnell.

„Ich versuche nur zu helfen. Und Blutvergießen zu vermeiden."

„Es wird kein Blut vergossen werden", sagte Harry bestimmt.

„Oh", Myrte glotzte ihn traurig an. „Seit Monaten ist in meinem Badezimmer nichts Aufregendes mehr passiert. Früher gab es ständig Blutvergießen und Trolle und Geknutsche."

Draco starrte sie entsetzt an. „Geknutsche? Warum erwähnst du Geknutsche?"

„Und Trolle."

„Ich... nur...", er drehte sich zu Potter, „und du kannst jetzt aufhören zu lachen."

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich kann", erwiderte Potter.

„Oh, ehrlich."

Draco öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und sah hinaus. „Gut, die Luft ist rein. Du gehst und du vermeidest, von deinem Fanclub gesehen zu werden, ich muss meine Hausaufgaben fertig machen."

„Danke, Malfoy", Potter nahme seine Hand, „Sollten wir versuchen, uns zu mögen?"

Draco bemerkte, dass er die Hand in seiner schüttelte. „Wir können es versuchen. Wir werden es vermutlich versauen, aber wir waren lausige Feinde, also gibt es eine Chance, dass es klappen könnte."

„Verlier dich nicht in deinem Enthusiasmus."

„Ich...", Draco stoppte sich selbst, bevor er etwas Sarkastisches sagen konnte. „Ich werde es versuchen."

„Ich auch. Gut. Dann ist das ja geklärt. Fantastisch. Als nächstes: die Schulbeiräte wegen Snape."

Draco stutzte. „Was, ich war auf einer Liste von Dingen, die du machen wolltest?"

„Dinge, die ich in Ordnung bringen will", korrigierte Potter, „Dinge, die ich versaut habe."

„Ah. In Ordnung. In dem Fall, sollte ich auch meine Mitschuld bekennen."

„Ich schlage vor, wir beschuldigen pauschal Voldemort und fangen neu an."

„Bei Merlins Eiern, _wie_ hast du es geschafft, den fiesesten Zauberer unserer Zeit zu besiegen? Nein, antworte nicht, ich muss Hausaufgaben erledigen. Bis später."

Draco ging, aber nicht schnell genug, um Myrtes bedeutungsschwangeres „Sachen zu _erledigen"_ oder Potters eindrucksvoll notzloses Lachen danach zu verpassen.

8888888888888888888

 _Du siehst nett aus, wenn du lächelst._

Ausnahmsweise machte Draco der Phantom-Türennotizenschreiber nichts aus. Es war ein fürchterlicher Morgen gewesen. Sein Vater war aus Askaban entlassen worden und die Zeitungen hatten des Thema aufgenommen, wobei die Hälfte sagte, er habe seine Sünden gegenüber der Gesellschaft gebüßt und die andere Hälfte nach einem großen Buch rief, das auf ihn geworfen werden konnte.

Die Gefühle der Schüler waren weniger gleichmäßig verteilt. Eine bachtenswerte Anzahl hatte sich auf Dracos Seite gestellt, der Rest nicht.

Aber er war den Hufflepuffs dankbar. Justin und Ernie hatten ihn zum Frühstück herüber gewinkt und Hannah Abbott, die nach dem Krieg zurückgeblieben war, hatte ihre Arithmanik-Notizen gegen seine Tipps für die besten Tinkturen getauscht.

Daphne und Justin hatten eine Übereinkunft, am Samstag zusammen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und Ernie versuchte Astoria zu überreden, mit ihm zu gehen.

Alles in allem war es ein erträgliches Frühstück gewesen, aber dann hatte er eindrucksvoll versagt.

Hermione Granger war spät gekommen und hatte einen von Blumen bekränzten Platz vorgefunden. Sie hatte Weasley vor der ganzen Schule geküsst und ihm erzählt, dass er der aufmerksamste Mann war, den sie sich vorstellen konnte. Er war ehrlich und hatte zugegeben, dass ihm jemand vorgeschlagen hatte, er solle etwas nettes für sie tun.

Wie immer klug hatte sie die Stirn geruntelt und „Mit einer Notiz?" gefragt.

Als ihr dies bestätigt wurde, hatte sich das Stirnrunzeln noch vertieft und sie hatte geantwortet, „Aber ich habe auch eine Notiz bekommen. Wer verschickt sie?"

Und Draco war beinahe bereit gewesen, aufzustehen und zu verkünden, dass er es gewesen war und dass Schüler, über die letzten Monate die Tipps für Hausaufgaben, Pickelcremes und hilfreiche Vorschläge bezüglich ihrer zukünftigen Leben in ihren Schultaschen gefunden hatten ihm danken konnten und sich schämen sollten, wenn sie hinter den Hassbriefen steckten.

Beinahe bereit, nur dass er sich nicht ganz dazu bringen konne.

Und dann, als Potter aufstand und sagte, „Ist das wichtig? Offensichtlich ist es jemand, der sich um euch kümmert und möchte, dass ihr glücklich seid, was ist falsch daran?", merkte Draco, dass er nicht mehr wirklich etwas sagen konnte. Nicht einmal protestieren. Weil ihr kleines Gespräch im Badezimmer jetzt Sinn ergab. Potter wusste offensichtlich davon. Und noch schlimmer: entsetzlich schrecklicherweise war es die Wahrheit.

Er machte einen langen Spaziergang in den Gärten. Und als ihm das nicht weiterhalf, kehrte er in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zurück, trommelte die Greengrassmädchen zusammen und sagte „Bingopergamente raus."

Er nahm einen Stift und strich jedes _Wird komplett weich_ durch. „Gut, bittesehr. Astoria, jetzt brauchst du nur noch, dass mich die Schulleiterin umarmt. Was mich vermuten lässt, dass Daphne gewinnt, weil sie _Wird von Granger geschlagen_ , braucht. Und da das sowohl dafür steht, dass sie mich in Zaubertränke überflügelt, jetzt, wo ich meiner eigenen Person beraubt bin, als auch dafür, dass sie mir einen Kinnhaken verpasst, wenn sie herausfindet, dass ich die Notizen verteilt habe, liegen die Chancen besser auf deiner Seite.

Sie machten ihm eine Tasse Tee und spielten Explodierendes Maumau, bis es Zeit für den Unterricht wurde, aber sogar das half nicht.

8888888888888888888

„Harry? Auf ein Wort, bitte?"

Es war immer noch schwer, von Professor McGonagall als der Schulleiterin zu denken, aber sie hatte bewiesen, dass sie eine gute war.

„Ja, natürlich. Hier?"

McGonagall hielt ihm eine Notiz hin. „Ich wollte Ihnen dafür danken."

Harry nahm sie und las.

 _Wenn Sie sich in der Großen Halle umsehen, sehen Sie alle Schüler, die Sie gerettet haben._

„Es ist wahr", sagte er, „aber ich habe Ihnen das nicht geschickt."

„Wer hat denn dann..."

Es klopfte am Verwandlungsklassenraum. „Ist es gerade schlecht?", fragte Slughorn.

„Nein, ja, das heißt, ich habe nur..."

„Ah, ich sehe, der junge Malfoy hat Ihnen auch Nachrichten hinterlassen."

„Malfoy", sowohl McGonagall als auch Harry stockten bei dem Namen.

„Ja, bezaubernder Junge. Er ist dieses Jahr ein bisschen der Star des Slug Clubs, Harry, schade, dass Sie es bisher zu keinem meiner Abendessen geschafft haben. Er hat mir zu Beginn des Schuljahrs völlig unerwartet eine sehr einfühlsame Anregung zukommen lassen. Sehr rücksichtsvoll. Das selbe bei dir, Minerva?"

„Im weitesten Sinne, ja", antwortete McGonagall.

„Schön zu sehen, dass ein bisschen Fürsorge und Aufmerksamkeit jemanden so grundsätzlich verändern kann. Ich habe ihn zu einem Sonderprojekt gemacht, ich denke, es ist zum Besten. Wir tun, was wir können, für unsere Schüler, was, Minerva?"

„Sicherlich", sie entsann sich, „Gibt es etwas, was ich für dich tun kann, Horace?"

„Unterschreibe bitte dieses Pergament, ich benötige etwas zusätzliches Zubehör für den Klassenraum und Filch zeigt sich unkooperativ."

„Natürlich. Bitte sehr."

„Vielen Dank. Bis später."

Sie warteten, bis er gegangen war, bevor sie sich ihre Überraschung ansehen ließen. „Also. Mr Malfoy. Er wäre meine letzte Vermutung gewesen", gab Professor McGonagall zu.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Es ergibt alles einen Sinn. Nur, warum?"

„Nun, entweder ist er ein reformierter Charakter, wie Horace vorschlägt, oder es ist alles ein Teil eines hinterlistigen Plans, der zweifellos in Kürze offenbart wird."

„Vielleicht möchte er die Leute nur glücklich sehen", sagte Harry leise.

„Das wäre in der Tat sehr interessant."

8888888888888888888

Draco war auf keine Weise in Gefahr, als eine starke Hand seinen Kragen packte und ihn gewaltsam in Myrtes Badezimmer beförderte.

„War es ein Spaß oder hast du versucht zu helfen?", forderte Potter.

„Ah. Ich sehe, dass das einander mögen sehr gut zu klappen scheint."

„Ich meine es ernst. War es es ein Spaß oder hast du versucht zu helfen?"

„Ist das wichtig?"

„Ja."

„Natürlich. Alles ist für dich wichtig. Gut. Nun, in dem Fall, es fing als ein Spaß an und verwandelte sich schnell zum Versuch zu helfen."

Potter dachte darüber einen Augenblick nach. „Jedem außer mir", betonte er.

„Ich habe dir _aktiv_ geholfen", protestierte Draco, „Ich habe nützliche Dinge gemacht, wie zum Beispiel deinen Gefolgsleuten zu sagen, dass du in den Gewächshäusern wärst und dir zu sagen, dass du deinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang tragen sollst."

„Also war es keine Rache für meine Notizen?"

„Deine Notizen? Welche Notizen? Oh...", Draco holte tief Luft, „OH! Das warst _du_! Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Das ganze hatte eine Spur von Spott, die mir Potter hätte zuschreien müssen!"

„Was? Spott? Ich habe dich nicht verspottet, ich meinte das ernst."

Draco hörte ihn kaum. „Ich war sogar von ihnen aufgemuntert. Ich dachte, dass Daphne und Astoria versuchen, mich zum Lachen zu bringen und du warst es die ganze Zeit. Verdammt typisch. Nun, ich hoffe, ich habe _dich_ gut zum Lachen gebracht."

Potter schüttelte stumm den Kopf, also ergriff Draco die Gelegenheit und floh aus dem Badezimmer, direkt in eine Granger/Weasley-Umklammerung hinein.

„Tut mir Leid, habe euch nicht gesehen."

„Macht nichts", Granger lächelte verzeihend.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Weasley, „du bist ganz rot."

Die Tür öffnete sich hinter ihm. „Malfoy..."

„Harry?"

Weasely drehte sich weg und Draco ergriff seine Chance zur Flucht. Er sah nicht zurück, als sein Name gerufen wurde, auch nicht beim dritten Mal.

8888888888888888888

Bis zur Mittagszeit hatte Draco seine fünfzehnte Partie Explodierendes Maumau und seine zehnte Tasse Tee des Tages beendet. Astoria hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie nach unten gehen sollten und ein paar Meermänner treffen, nur um zu sehen, ob sich irgendwelche Regungen zeigten. Als die Schulleiterin kam, um ihn zu rufen, fühlte sich Draco erleichtert, obwohl er befürchtete, dass er _Nachsitzen bis März_ erzielen würde.

Stattdessen umarmte sie ihn.

„Sie sind ein guter Junge, Draco Malfoy", sagte sie und ging.

Astoria ließ ein Jubeln hören und malte das letzte Kästchen in ihrer dritten Reihe aus. „Bingo!", kreischte sie.

Hermione Granger erschien in der noch immer geöffneten Tür und haute ihm mit einem zusammengerollten _Propheten_ über den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was du Harry angetan hast, aber du solltest gehen und es in Ordnung bringen", sagte sie.

„Ich habe gar nichts getan!", protestierte Draco.

„Warum hättest du nicht ein bisschen schneller sein können?", jammerte Daphne.

„Er ist unten und lässt sich von Myrte bemitleiden. Du musst etwas getan haben. Er war heute morgen sehr gut gelaunt und jetzt fühlt er sich elend. Du bist der einzige mögliche Grund. Bring es in Ordnung."

„Ich... er...", aber es hatte keinen Zweck, sie war weg.

Daphne und Astoria sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er öffnete den Mund. Er schloss ihn wieder. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht, also kann ich es euch auf keinen Fall erklären."

„Das ist in Ordnung", sagte Daphne verständnisvoll, „Wir sind da für dich, wenn du alles herausgefunden hast. Es sei denn, ich bin mit Justin unterwegs, dann werden wir später für dich da sein."

Astoria ignorierte sie beide und griff nach einem neuen Pergament, auf welchem sie begann, Kästchen zu malen.

Draco ging in seinen Schlafsaal und sammelte ein, was er nun als Harrys Notizen kannte. Er las sie. Er las sie noch einmal. Er merkte, dass er ein Idiot war. Er wandte sich zum Gehen, dann drehte er sich zurück und griff sich einen Bogen Pergament und eine Schreibfeder.

8888888888888888888

„Ja", kam Myrtes Stimme, „Ich gebe zu, dass du es schwer in der Schule hattest, aber wenigstens wurdest du nicht ermordet. Also hast du es besser als manch andere Schüler."

Draco klopfte an der Tür. „Potter?"

Potter öffnete die Tür weit. „Malfoy", sagte er mit einem Nicken, „ich habe gerade ein bisschen Zeit mit Myrte verbracht."

„Das sehr ich."

„Du bist zurück."

„Granger hat mir mit einer Zeitung auf den Kopf gehauen."

„Tut mir Leid."

„Nicht deine Schuld. Sie sagte, dass ich hier her kommen muss, um dich aufzumuntern."

„Tut mir Leid."

„Hör auf, du klingst wie Longbottom. Wie es sich herausstellte, schulde ich dir eine Entschuldigung."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich habe deine Notizen noch einmal gelesen."

Potters Augenbrauen gelang es, leichte Verlegenheit zu übermitteln. „Es waren keine guten Notizen, ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Die Hälfte von ihnen schienen die Tatsache übermitteln zu wollen, dass ich nicht ohne Reiz im optischen Bereich bin."

Potters ganzes Gesicht hatte sich jetzt Beschämung zugewandt. „Nun, du bist schon in Ordnung."

„Weshalb ich ursprünglich dachte, sie könnten von einem sechzehnjährigen Mädchen kommen."

„Halt den Mund."

„Nein, warte, was ich versuche zu sagen, ist, dass all das, und jede Menge weitere Dinge, irgendwie Sinn ergeben könnten, wenn es sich herausstellen würde, dass du ausdrücklich bemerkt hast, dass ich nicht ohne Reiz im optischen Bereich bin."

Potter sah nach unten, dann auf eine Seite von Dracos Gesicht, dann sah er ihn endlich an. „Vielleicht, ein bisschen. Aber das ist kein Grund, dir in die Robe zu machen, wir können dahin zurückgehen, uns zu ignorieren und ich kann einfach gucken, was Oliver Wood heutzutage macht..."

Draco konnte nicht an sich halten und lachte und er war erleichtert, als er sah, dass Potter sich entspannte. „Es ist in Ordnung", sagte er, „Ich habe volle fünf Minuten darüber nachgedacht und es ist in Ordnung."

„Ah", Harry nichte, „nun, das ist gut. Praktisch. Weniger peinlich, als es hätte sein können."

„Absolut. Und es bedeutet, dass ich eine Notiz für dich habe."

Harry streckte die Hand erwartungsvoll aus.

„Warte einen Moment." Draco setzte sich auf den Boden und kritzelte schnell. Er faltete es zusammen und schrieb _Harry Potter_ auf die Vorderseite, stand auf und überreicht es.

„Wenn du möchtest", las Harry, „könntest du Draco Malfoy jetzt abknutschen. Ihr beide könntet es genießen und Myrte wäre begeistert."

Harry tat es. Sie beide taten es. Und Myrte war es.

Wäre sie da gewesen, hätte Astoria Greengrass das mittlere Kästchen auf ihrem neuen Raster durchstreichen können.


End file.
